


bet you something i can get your mouth shut

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>But today Tim had to show up in a fucking lime-green tutu and fairy wings, had to spend the afternoon skipping around the store even after Jason put on the loudest death metal he could find, had to come up to Steph every ten minutes and tell her about the latest sext from Roy.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	bet you something i can get your mouth shut

"Come on," Steph says at the end of their shift. She leans over to kiss Tim on the cheek, then grabs Jason by the wrist and drags him out of the store. "We need an emergency waffle run."

"Huh?" Jason says. "Steph, I can make you waffles at home. I mean, I'm fuckin' _tired_ so it might take a minute, but -"

"Nope," Steph says. She pushes Jason into the passenger seat of her car, tears out of the parking lot with Bikini Kill blaring out of the stereo. "We're Denny's-bound, my friend."

"Okay," Jason says once they're seated in the restaurant, Steph leaning back in the booth like they've spent all day working construction instead of selling Twilight merch to twelve-year-olds. "You gonna tell me what this is all about?"

Steph looks at him, empties about thirteen sugars into her coffee and gulps it down. "You," she says then, "Need to stop, okay?"

"Stop _what_?" Jason asks, but he feels like he kind of knows. Usually, when he has to work with Tim and anyone else, he tries to keep the antagonizing to a minimum, tries to act like a fucking _professional_ even though he's fucking not. But today Tim had to show up in a fucking lime-green tutu and fairy wings, had to spend the afternoon skipping around the store even after Jason put on the loudest death metal he could find, had to come up to Steph every ten minutes and tell her about the latest sext from Roy.

"Come on," Steph says. "The last time you got like this, it was because Dick kept leaving the store for thirty minutes at a time to go flirt with the girl at the Starbucks kiosk."

"That's not -" Jason says. "That was _different._ "

"Yeah?" Steph asks. Their waffles arrive and Steph beams at the waitress like she just brought them a tray full of shots and diamonds, then takes a biteful of waffle and whipped cream. "And how's that?"

"I don't want to _fuck_ Tim," Jason says. "I just want him to stop annoying the shit outta me."

"Oh, sweetie," Steph says. She licks the whipped cream from the corner of her mouth, stabs a waffle with her fork and says, "Trade you a chocolate for one of your blueberry."

"Yeah, of course," Jason says. They trade, and Jason starts cutting up his food, scraping the plate with his knife as he does. "I mean, I get it, he's hot and whatever, but everyone treats him like he walks on fucking _water_."

"You know," Steph says. She's grinning, and Jason would hate it if she wasn't so fucking cute about it. "When _I_ started, I seem to remember you had that status. Remember when you ditched me for _three hours_ to go get pedicures and do bong hits with Dick?"

"No," Jason says. "But I remember how afterward you punched me so hard I had a bruise from it for weeks."

"I mean," Steph says, shrugging. "I'm not _condoning_ violence in the workplace, but I'm not going to deny its effectiveness, either."

"So, what?" Jason asks. "You're telling me to punch him and that'll make all the bad feelings go away?"

Steph sighs, steals a blueberry off Jason's plate. "I swear I'm going to ditch you all for Forever 21 one of these days. Anyone who says girls have more drama has never met the three of you."

"Whatever," Jason says. "You just want more opportunities to get into that Kara girl's pants."

"Ugh," Steph says. "Did you see her when she came in the other day? No one should look that good _ever_."

*

Jason pays the bill while Steph heads out to cool off the car. When Jason gets there, she's sitting in the passenger seat, legs up on the dash and her eyes closed while she sings along to the music. He's feeling a lot better than he did when he left work, even though he's still not sure Steph knows what she's talking about.

"Hey," Jason says. He touches Steph's hand and she opens her eyes and looks at him. "Thanks."

"For what?" Steph asks. "You paid."

Jason snorts, tugs Steph until she's facing him, her legs in his lap. "You know," he says. "For keeping me in line."

Steph grins at him, her breath hitching when Jason pushes her shirt up and unbuttons her shorts. She lifts her hips so Jason can slide them down and Jason kisses her belly, rubs his face over her panties.

"Jay," she starts. "You don't have to - oh, fuck it, yeah, like _that_ -" she says when Jason sucks on her through the thin material, pulls her panties down and buries his tongue inside of her. It's been too long since they did this, just the two of them, no other idiots around to wolf whistle when Jason reaches up and squeezes Steph's tits through her bra.

"God," Steph says. She pushes back against Jason's mouth, and Jason slides two fingers into her while he sucks on her clit, alternating hard and soft licks on it until Steph grabs a fistful of his hair and starts grinding her pussy onto his face.

"You know," Steph says a little while later, after Jason makes her come twice. His mouth is covered in her juices and her hair's a mess from leaning back against the window, shirt rucked up to show her bright purple bra. "I _guess_ if you being a total psycho to the new kid means I get waffles _and_ head, I can deal with it."

Jason smirks, drags Steph in and kisses her before he moves back between her legs. "I thought you might say that."


End file.
